1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable paper coffin, and more particularly to a foldable paper coffin including a foldable structure for allowing the paper coffin to be folded to a compact folding or storing configuration and for allowing the paper coffin to be suitably stored for transportation purposes, and including a weight reduced structure for allowing the paper coffin to be moved by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical paper coffins or pulp burial caskets comprise a casket made of fibrous pulp, in which the fibers are compressed together undisturbed in the interlocking relations naturally assumed, in a layer having outer surfaces of relatively greatest density and desiccation and a corresponding texture thence inwardly, and being thereby approximately free from a tendency to warp.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 528,612 to Shaw discloses one of the typical pulp burial caskets comprising a burial casket made from fibrous pulp materials, that requires no further or final treatments.
However, the pulp burial caskets comprise an integral one-piece structure including a large volume that may not be folded to a compact folding or storing configuration and that may not be suitably stored for transportation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,845 to Ren discloses another typical paper coffin manufacturing method for forming a box and a cover of a coffin from prepared pulp by vacuum molding, drying, and compressing walls of the box and the cover in a die casting machine to an enhanced structural strength.
However, similarly, the box comprises an integral one-piece structure including a large volume that may not be folded to a compact folding or storing configuration and that may not be suitably stored for transportation purposes.
U.S. Design Pat. No. US D441,169S to Ling discloses a further typical paper coffin comprising a burial casket, and a cover pivotally or rotatably coupled to the burial casket for forming a spatial or three-dimensional structure.
However, similarly, the burial casket comprises an integral one-piece structure including a large volume that may not be folded to a compact folding or storing configuration and that may not be suitably stored for transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable paper coffins.